


【无授翻】A Thousand Shades of Red/红光千度

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam从十四岁到十八岁的成长故事。进展较慢，但描写相当细腻，虐得我肝疼。他和父亲的相处、和Dean之间感情的步步蜕变以及一步一步终于下定决心逃离猎魔生活前往斯坦福……一切都在这篇文里有着全面的呈现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授翻】A Thousand Shades of Red/红光千度

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Shades of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109861) by nekare. 



标题：A Thousand Shades of Red 红光千度  
作者：nekare  
译者：ikerestrella  
配对：Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
分级：R  
字数：原文约10000，译文约20000  
警告：有BG肉描写  
注释：Sam从十四岁到十八岁的成长故事。进展较慢，但描写相当细腻，虐得我肝疼。他和父亲的相处、和Dean之间感情的步步蜕变以及一步一步终于下定决心逃离猎魔生活前往斯坦福……一切都在这篇文里有着全面的呈现。  
原文链接：<http://nekare.livejournal.com/332972.html>

 

* * *

 

 

**  
  
成长的过程糟透了，Sam清楚这一点。当他的骨骼开始伸展，婴儿肥逐渐消退，肚子怎么都填不饱时，那种感觉如同在撕咬着他的皮肤，让他无比痛苦。  
  
青春期。他在密歇根的一个公共图书馆里翻阅着百科全书。在纸页光滑、排版密密麻麻的书籍里，他找到了他的症状。  
  
一方面，他对此感到欣慰，因为至少这样他和他那些有正常父母、正常收入、正常按揭的同学有了共同点；不过，他心底更为愤慨的那一部分觉得，怎么说这一切都糟糕透顶。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
十四岁的时候，Sam学会了开车。那时父亲出去猎魔，而他的第一个女朋友刚刚和他分手。他坐在走廊的台阶上，运动鞋在地上挑起泥土划着圈，愁容不展地看着从他身边路过的一切事物。这时，Dean过来安慰他。  
  
“振作起来，小鬼，”Dean歪着嘴笑道，而眼里却带着担忧，“该是时候学学如何对待真正的女士了。”  
  
那时的德克萨斯州正值春季。然而，当Sam终于设法将车稳稳地停在一条车道之内时，他却感觉如同盛夏般炎热。他对坐在他身边的Dean咧开嘴微笑，Dean也以微笑回应。不过，没过多久，他便开始抱怨Sam是如何损坏了他的心肝宝贝。三个月前，Impala就已经交到了他的手上，不过他的兴奋劲仍然没过，整天为此喜笑颜开。  
  
Sam不加思考越开越快，将谨慎全然抛在了脑后。Dean重重拍击他的头，对他说 “不要得意忘形。”Sam笑了起来。  
  
Dean将车窗摇了下来，望着沿途的风景。他看上去很平静，很满足。这并不像是Dean的作风，因为在Sam的眼里，他永远处于行动状态，充满了活力，怎么也安宁不下来。  
  
Sam打开电台，换到了一个在放Nirvana歌曲的频道，然后调高了音量。Dean皱起眉头，伸出手去想要换上磁带。不过，Sam将他的手狠狠拍下，“司机来选音乐，Dean。”Dean笑了起来，一掌击在他的头上，但是没有再做什么。  
  
他们一晚上都漫无目的地四处行驶，直到将汽油耗光。Dean一路上都在指导着他。最后，Sam将车停在市郊外一个破旧的房屋前，拖着疲惫的双膝走出车来，脸上挂着微笑。  
  
Dean拍拍他的背，说，“干得不错，Sammy。”Sam发觉，那个将Dean视为全世界最酷的哥哥的小孩，似乎又回到了他的心里，因Dean此时此刻的关注而感到满足。  
  
“感觉好些了吗？不管怎么说，我们很快就得离开了，Sammy，所以不要留太多牵挂说不定还是好事。”Dean一边说着，一边揉弄Sam的头发。Sam感觉腹部一阵紧缩，他的嘴唇变得僵硬，之前的喜悦情绪一扫而空。  
  
他将Dean的手甩开，朝前走去，顺手砸上大门，走向房间。到了房间后，他从窗户探出头去，看到Dean仍然站在之前的地方，用手捋动着头发，突然一下子就看上去很疲惫，而Sam明白，这都是因他而起。可是在这个时候，他却没法特别在意。  
  
他躺在床上，盯着天花板，试图让自己忘记，以后遇到再多的人，最终也只会从他的生命里消失而已。  
  
他并没有能做到。  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
十六岁时，Sam怎么也记不住同学的名字——他们搬迁太过频繁，他甚至已经两年没有在一所学校里呆过一个完整的学期。  
  
不过，他仍然能够融入集体。他从小就开始学习该如何表现得和那些人一样，只需要按照其他人的意愿来塑造自己，知道该在什么时候讲什么笑话，该如何合适地给别人讲自己的故事，让别人能够同情自己，但又不会因过于投入而刨根问底。只有在很少几个人面前他能感到舒适自在，而Dean就是那个名单上的第一个。这个想法让他感到安慰，却又让他恐惧。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dean五点钟时就把他叫了起来。他手里端着一杯水，脸上挂着他最为欠揍的表情，“早上好，大帅哥。”他说。Sam嘟囔着，对他竖起中指，然后将脸深埋进枕头里。Dean轻笑几声，然后离开了房间。  
  
早饭前，他们开始六公里的晨跑。他们以同样的节奏呼吸着。现在他们可以并着肩一起跑了，因为Sam的个头已经超过了Dean。他已经长到了一米八五，而且仍然在长高。Sam知道，如果他愿意的话，绝对可以比Dean跑得快。不过，他没有这么做。  
  
Sam这一生的时间都在试图追上Dean的步伐。  
  
他们相互推搡着，想要将彼此绊倒，然后一起欢笑。太阳已经当空高照，晒得他们眼睛生疼。  
  
之后，他们开始在父亲的监督下练习俯卧撑、仰卧起坐和拳击。没过多久，他们便陷进了泥土里，肩膀相互摩擦着，用力地呼吸，一言不发。亚利桑那州的天空永远万里无云，在明亮的湛蓝穹庐之下是赤红的土地。在这些时候，他们只能上气不接下气地咕哝着交流，可是他们从未像此时此刻这样明白彼此。  
  
吃完好运来牌麦片后，Dean又回到了床上。（“那是早餐中的冠军”，Dean评论道），而Sam则匆忙地跑出去赶校车。有时候，如果父亲没有猎魔的活儿要做，而Dean也不需要打零工，那直到Sam放学回到家时，Dean还在睡觉。通常，他会在沙发上打着盹，而Sam会将书包直接扔在他身上，骂一句“去你的”，然后从冰箱里拿出装着果汁的纸盒，直接开饮。  
  
Dean轻呜一声，然后笑了出来，揉着惺忪的睡眼，“你只是嫉妒我已经是成年人，可以想睡多久睡多久，”他的脸上洋溢着笑意，调换着电视频道。虽然明知希望不大，他仍从不停止对免费色情片的搜索。  
  
Sam冷笑一声，然后将身子砸进沙发里，坐在Dean的身边，“没错，因为你就是这么成熟，Dean。“  
  
他们开始争抢遥控器。最后，Sam赢了，他最终换到了一个播放羚羊纪录片的频道，目的就是要气气Dean。  
  
有时候，他会就这样进入梦乡。当他醒来的时候，他的脸正紧靠着Dean的肩膀，口水都流到了Dean的T恤上，Dean很快便会因此而嘲笑他。在他半梦半醒时，有那么一个朦胧而恍惚的瞬间，他和Dean相接触的地方是那么温暖，让他相信一切都会好起来。  
  
那些瞬间从来没能维持太久，可是Sam多么希望他们能够。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
父亲想要出去猎杀一只海妖，可是Sam不同意，因为他明天还有一场数学考试，他不能错过。  
  
他的父亲说他自私，Sam回答，“彼此彼此。”  
  
最后，父亲开车走了，他离开的时候将门用力地砸上。Sam愤怒得浑身发抖。和以前一样，Dean再一次左右为难。他也出了门，但是只离开了一会，出去透了透气，回来时带着一身的火药味。开枪原本是件令人恐惧的事，但却能给他带来惬意，不过Sam已经接受，这就是Dean的德性，对他来说再正常不过。  
  
他回来时甚至还不到七点，不过Dean对于他照顾弟弟的职责一直看得非常重。他可以说是出于歉意地为Sam带回了晚餐。他们一起坐在床头吃中国菜，赤裸的脚时不时地互相触碰。电视里正在重播着《急诊室的故事》，不过没人认真在看。  
  
Dean的嘴里塞满了炒面，他用肩膀推搡Sam。一瞬间，Sam感觉内心的愤怒一下子烟消云散，却剩下难以名状的空虚感。这段时间他老是爱生气，那种强烈的愤怒让他忍不住收紧腹部，咬牙切齿。  
  
Dean换了频道，“快看，兄弟，Pamela Anderson的胸部。”Sam情不自禁地笑出了声。  
  
这一个月他们都居住在汽车旅馆里。Sam憎恨汽车旅馆——它们大致可以分为两种类型，令人可憎的和极其令人可憎的。汽车旅馆相互不同，但又毫无特点，除了这周的旅馆有着令人不能容忍的装修品味。Sam更喜欢租房子住，虽然破旧，但至少看上去有点生活气息——总是需要一定技巧才能打开的门、刻画着名字首字母的桌子和冰箱里生长着的古怪而难以处理的生物。Sam喜欢躺在他的床上，看着天花板上刚刚进入青春期的孩子粘贴的五颜六色的贴纸。他喜欢感觉自己在见证着什么。而这家旅馆只有浴帘上的英格兰风格图样能够将它与Sam以前居住过的上千个破烂堆区别开来。  
  
晚饭之后，他继续学习，不过没过多久就开始觉得精疲力尽、昏昏欲睡，没法集中起精力。他浑身的骨骼都在酸痛，于是他猜想，又一次生长高峰期马上就要到来。  
  
“需要帮助吗？”过了一会，Dean问道。  
  
“嗯，”Sam听起来像是在让步。  
  
Dean的数学一直比他强。Sam擅长记忆事实，总是能将历史记得滚瓜烂熟，就像他轻而易举就能记住召唤死者的异教咒语一样，可是数字却总是让他头大。  
  
半个小时后，他比之前进步了很多，不过Dean还是在嘲笑他，这么简单的东西都学不会。  
  
“你不该对爸爸那么苛刻，Sammy，”做完最后一道题后，Dean说，他语气突然变得严肃，“他已经尽力了。”  
  
Sam冷笑，“不，他才没有。如果他真的尽力的话，他就会在我们身边，让我们会住在一件真正的房子里，在一张真正的桌子旁吃晚餐，而不是在外边游荡想法设法让自己被杀掉。”  
  
Dean叹了口气，摩擦着鼻梁，“你对他太严厉了，兄弟。”  
  
“而你对他太宽容了。你才是那个在我身边的人，Dean。你教我怎么做作业，确保我有蔬菜吃。一直以来，那个人都是你。”  
  
Dean的脸有些发红，被Sam注视的眼光看得有些不适。Sam又开始咒骂自己的父亲，让哥哥永远没法得到属于自己的人生。  
  
哪怕他们还有一张空置的床，出于习惯，他们还是睡在同一张床上。他们踢打着对方的脚，这是他们十年以来的夜间惯例。Sam醒来时，Dean的手指正紧攫着他的T恤，像是要将他钉在原地，不让他离开一样。  
  
这个姿势如同呼吸一样熟悉，让Sam既讨厌，又喜爱。  
  
三天之后，父亲回来了。他看到Sam数学考试里拿到的A的成绩，一句话也没有说。  
  
而Dean送给他了一盘《窈窕护士》第四部的录像带，以表祝贺。  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
“我很关心你，Sam，”学校辅导员对他说。她是个中年女子，鼻梁上耷拉着宽大的眼镜，指甲被凃得煞白而发粉。她的意图很明显，Sam已经不止二十次进行过这样的对话。  
  
“全A，完美的记录，没有任何污点，你简直就是个模范学生，Sam，”她继续说道。不过，Sam已经猜到，她立马就会说出个“但是”。在这种情况下，一定会有个“但是”。  
  
“但是你搬迁太过于频繁了——这对你来说不是好事。”她随意地翻动着手里的纸张，将鼻梁上的眼镜缓缓上推，“光在这一年里，你就换了六七所学校——”  
  
“这是迫于我爸爸的工作所需，”Sam打断了她的话，谎言脱口而出。他自从六岁时就开始记忆这个故事，到现在已经倒背如流。不过，他的语气一定过于声音，因为辅导员闭紧了双唇。  
  
“我听同学说，有时候你来学校时，身上带着伤疤，”她说。Sam才明白，这才是他被叫来问话的真实缘由。辅导员摘下眼镜，将其放在手里随意地玩弄，神情紧张，“你有什么话想告诉我吗，Sam？”  
  
他的常规回答应该是，“没事，是我自己手脚太笨。”不过，从他嘴里说出来的却是，“没事，只是和我哥哥Dean打了一架。”他自己都不知道为什么会把实话说了出来。  
  
这场架因对父亲的教育方式（或者说是Sam对父亲教育方式的不满）而起，打得很激烈。他们对彼此拳打脚踢，很容易就忘了在适当的时候收回拳头。Dean身上的伤疤和他一样多。至于Sam身上其他的伤疤，则是在两周前猎杀一只恶灵时造成的，不过那些伤疤Sam压根就没放在心上。  
  
“我明白了。那你的这位哥哥，是不是经常打你？”女人的表情里透露着藏不住的忧虑。Sam忍不住笑出声来。辅导员看上去对于得到这样的反应很吃惊。  
  
“我没事，好吗？我真的没事。”最后，他终于停止了大笑，回答道。“我们家里没那些事，只是在争抢最后一块薯片，玩得过火了点而已。”  
  
她咬咬唇，“你知道的，你不需要保持沉默，Sam。你只需要打个电话，我们就会帮助你，”  
  
Sam很厌烦她这种每说一句话就叫一次自己的名字来向他套近乎的方式，这不过是个拙劣的把戏，想要让他以为她真的关心自己，甚至是体谅自己一样。不过要想和Sam这样的行骗高手玩这种把戏，她还差了点火候。“没错，我知道。但是我真的没事。”  
  
她并没买账。不过过不了几个星期，Sam又回搬家了，所以现在，Sam并不太在意。已经有好几次Sam都差点得给社会公益服务热线打电话了。“好吧，Sam，如果你偏要这么说的话。我只是想让你知道，你有选择的机会。你是个聪明的孩子，完全可以脱离现在的生活。”  
  
她递给他一本大学招生手册。这一次，他终于竖起耳朵。  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
三月份，Sam和Dean的女朋友上了床。  
  
Jen身材高挑，长着一头天生的红发，明亮而橙黄的色彩让她几十里外都能被人一眼注意到。她的刘海很长，常常需要用手撩到一边。她现在二十二岁，比Dean的年龄还要大。她刚刚从大学里休了一个学期的学，说是钱不够，现在时辰晚了，没法再申请贷款。Sam常常被她逗乐，每当她在身边时，都会忍不住脸红。而Dean也因为她变得更加温柔，有生以来第一次当上了模范男友。  
  
这一次，他们三人住在同一间房里。Jen来过夜的时候，Dean会让Sam睡在沙发上。Sam睁着眼睛躺在沙发上，听着哥哥喘着粗气，Jen轻声呻吟，内心慌乱的他咬牙切齿地用指甲紧紧扣住床单，像是要将床垫挖出个洞来。  
  
Jen光着脚，脚步轻轻地走进厨房倒水喝，Sam便知道Dean已经睡着了。第三天晚上，Sam开口叫道，“睡不着？”他的声音很轻，但Jen差点吓得将手里的杯子摔在地上。  
  
她微笑着回答（正如她一如既往的微笑，那就像是她的癖好），“Sam——你吓到我了。倒没有，只是得先喝点水才能睡得着，从小养成的习惯。”  
  
她身上只穿了条短裤和运动衫——Sam一眼就看出那是Dean的衣服。不过，她并没有马上离开，而是和他聊了几句。她人倒是真的不错，很好相处。下一次她来过夜的时候，她仍然进了厨房，从那以后起，这便成了一个惯例。他们一边喝着热牛奶，一边低声谈话。有一次，Jen还准备了些巧克力蛋糕——味道倒真是不怎么样，说实话如同泥土一样难以下咽，不过他还是吃完了两块。  
  
他告诉了她自己想要去上大学，现在已经开始准备SAT考试。他还从来没告诉过其他人。Jen鼓励他，告诉他以他的成绩可以考上常青藤院校，还给了他不少应考指南，虽然他至少得等到一年后才会参加考试。  
  
一天，他终于凭借着一股冲动，慢慢地靠近柜台吻了她。很长一段时间，她目光呆滞地盯着他。那是自Sam遇见她之后，第一次看到她的脸上不见笑意。他抿住嘴唇，道歉的话已经涌上嘴边，然而，她却将他拉得更近，回吻了他。  
  
他们在沙发上做爱，而Dean就在卧室里。这一切都令人陶醉。她用手捂住他的嘴，以免他既像是呻吟又像是在说话的喊叫声惊动了睡梦中的Dean。Jen看着他总是忍不住想要轻轻咬自己的手掌，咯咯笑了起来。  
  
Sam进入她的身体，感受着她的发丝从自己鼻尖上扫过，他感到体内肾上腺素正在澎湃。她的身上带着鼠尾草的香气，交杂着性爱的味道，还有Dean独有的气息。他想象着，Dean在一个小时前就是像这样抚摸着她，像Sam一样吮吸她的脖子，他差点就射了出来。  
  
Jen高潮的时候，身子紧紧缠绕住他，Sam情不自禁地呻吟出来。他伴随着Dean响亮的鼾声，终于到达了临界点。  
  
之后，Jen重新穿上运动衫，和Sam一起躺在沙发上。他们的脚趾头相互摩擦，呼吸交织在一起，但却仍然单纯，像是在分享彼此的温度。穿上运动衫后，她闻上去更加像Dean，但Sam却累得没心思再去想那些，所以他让自己全身心地沉浸于这亲近之中。他自己都说不清楚，这亲近到底是与Jen的，还是与Dean的，或者说是两者都有。  
  
“这以后准会出乱子，”Jen有点恐惧地低声说道。Sam想要用一个吻让她平静下来，但此时他再次觉得自己只是个孩子，而她听起来那么成熟。  
  
他攫住她的运动衫，慢慢地入睡。当他醒来时，Jen正在走廊里和Dean吻别。接着，她给了Sam一个微笑，祝愿他有美好的一天。她唤他为Sammy，因为Dean也这么做，不过他倒不太介意。  
  
之后，他们只上过四次床，每次都在黑暗之中，尽量地让声响小一点，谨慎地听着Dean的每个动静。不知为何，Dean就像是这段混乱关系中的第三方，和他们呆在同一个房间里，就在他们的颈边呼吸着。如果要说这对Sam有什么影响的话，那只会增强Sam的性欲。他们仍然谈话，但现在却成了双额紧靠的枕边耳语。她谈论着申请不了学校贷款的烦恼，而他说起自己可能永远无法走出父亲为他设计好的生活的担心。  
  
后来，他们要搬走了。父亲已经在楼下靠着汽车等候，而他们在浴室里吻别，正好被Dean撞见。Dean砸上门，一言不发地冲出公寓。Jen看上去很沮丧，但是Sam看得出来，她也知道自己从此以后不会再和他们俩中的任何一个见面，所以她只是继续温柔地亲吻着Sam的嘴唇，告诉他记得写信联络。然后，她也离开了，Sam紧随其后。她想要叫住Dean，但Dean只是快速地钻进车里，目不斜视地看向前方。父亲面色疑惑，但却没有发问。Jen叹了口气，转身回家。  
  
到达小镇另一边的时候，他们偶遇了她。Jen追着车前行了一段，带着微笑挥手。那个影像一直留在Sam的脑海里——她橙黄色的头发一半扎起，一半披散，在她的身后飘扬；尽管寒意未却，她仍然身着短裙，薄如蝉翼的裙摆随风在她的双腿间交缠。Sam用微笑回应她，而Dean只是踩下油门，蹙眉不语。  
  
Dean两个星期都没有和Sam说话。但在两星期后，当他发现Sam每到一个爱敲竹杠的破烂旅馆，都会向她寄明信片之后，他不得不说，自己有些为他骄傲，虽然他仍然没有消气。  
  
“我直到十七岁才和比自己大的女孩上床。”他终于开口，听起来有几分刮目相看，又带着怒意——如果语气再恰当一点的话，还可以说，有几分嫉妒。  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
这是第一次，Sam在开车时没有人向他叫唤“开慢点”或者“小心路况”。他的哥哥正流着血躺在后座，耷拉着眼皮却目不转睛地透过后视镜看着Sam。Sam的心跳快得像要爆炸，就像Dean的内脏就快要从他的手指间滑落出来一样。  
  
父亲留在原地继续完成猎魔行动。Sam的一只手牢牢抓住Dean的T恤。尽管父亲浑身沾满了血，脸色苍白，但却仍不拖泥带水地将钥匙塞进了Sam另一只手里。  
  
Sam觉得到达最近医院的路程似乎长得找不到尽头。最后，他把车停在了急诊室前的一块非停车区域里，这时候，Dean已经完全失去了意识。Sam的双手颤抖，沾满了汗和血，几乎没法打开车门。在他终于费劲地将门打开后，他转身向后座冲去，蜷缩着身子钻进去，一遍遍地叫喊着Dean的名字，好像这样就可以让Dean好起来一样。  
  
他摇晃着Dean的身子，揉着他的脸，最后他终于醒过来。“操，操，Dean。醒过来，好吗，兄弟？你胆敢离开我，Dean。Dean，醒过来，Dean。”他的话语听起来就像一首颂歌，一篇祷文。Dean虚弱地点点头，Sam这才开始大声呼救。  
  
Dean的手术持续了四个小时。Sam在手术室外等候着，双眼直勾勾地望着煞白的墙壁，完全没注意到自己已经惊慌到不能呼吸。他的指甲缝里残留着凝结的血迹——那是Dean的血。他的脸上缀满了尘埃，衣服被撕开了口，眉毛上方留下一道惨不忍睹的伤疤，一眨眼就会被扯得生疼。  
  
护士和他说话时语气很轻柔，还给了他清水和干净的纱布让他包扎，并且主动伸出手来扶住他。“我他妈又不是只有九岁，好吗？”他没好气地说，接着，护士便抛下了他离去。  
  
Dean从手术室出来时身上插满了管子，不过医生告诉Sam，他已经没事了。Sam双脚一软，差点倒了下去。  
  
终于，只剩下他们两个人。Sam动作笨拙地爬进Dean的床里，尽量小心不触碰到任何关键部位，然后将他的鼻子埋进Dean的颈部。Dean仍然没有清醒过来，但能够听见他的呼吸，对于Sam来说就已经足够。  
  
Sam的脸贴着Dean的皮肤，对着他轻语，时而对Dean说，要是他清醒过来，不知道会有多想勾搭他的护士，时而又嘲笑着他穿病号服的滑稽模样。床很小，而Sam也不想压在Dean的身上，所以他只能蜷曲着身子包围着哥哥，动作很不适，但是仍然没有移动身子。最后，他伴随着心跳监护器令人安心的稳定声响，渐渐地入睡。  
  
他被一阵手机铃声吵醒。父亲听起来和他一样疲惫而恐慌，不过Sam对他没有任何怜悯，只是草草向他汇报了大体的状况，就挂断了电话。  
  
Dean终于苏醒过来，这时Sam仍然紧紧地黏在他的身上。“老兄，别在我睡觉的时候搂着我。”Dean的声音含糊而朦胧。Sam的头压在Dean的枕头上，喃喃道，“感谢上帝。”  
  
终于，父亲到达了医院，而Dean已经开始挑逗起女护工们，只为让她们多给自己一块果冻。  
  
官方说法是，他们被野熊攻击，而年轻勇敢的Dean Stewards为了保护他的弟弟负了重伤。至少这一点完全属实。  
  
出院时，父亲一边签字一边对着那位上了年纪的护士微笑保证，“好的，女士，我会确保他们以后和野生动物离得远远的。”  
  
Sam咬紧牙关，喉头涌上苦涩的怒意。他怨恨父亲明明让他们从小开始遭这种罪，但却装作这是头一回发生。  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
手术才刚刚过去一个星期，Dean便离了床，试着每天跑一英里。还没跑出离房子四百米的距离，他就差点因为疼痛昏了过去。Sam得亲自动手将他抗回去。他身上缝补的伤口全然开裂，Sam为他更换纱布时，鲜血立马将绑带浸湿了一片。  
  
一个月后，Dean恢复了元气，并且发奋要将佐治亚州安德森威尔市所有的女人都给操个遍。他遵循医嘱，尚还不能猎魔（好吧，实际上医生嘱托他不能有任何剧烈运动，不过Winchester家人从来都是按照自己意愿行事，不受这个世界的拘束），对此他几乎要沮丧得发狂。  
  
现在已是夏季，Dean只能做点Impala的修补活儿找找乐子。Sam不小心瞅见Dean在正午烈日下大汗淋漓、油光满面。他嘴唇干涩得说不出话，心中一阵绞痛。  
  
Dean想要教Sam修车，不过Sam只是躺在走廊口的木板上，无所事事地望着天花板，时不时地瞟一眼Dean：他双手正在车盖里忙碌，腹部尚未愈合的伤口仍然清晰可见。  
  
他们去到了另一个小镇。那时距离学期结束只有两个星期，Sam一个人也不认识，所以大多数时间都百无聊赖地呆在家里。天气很热，他的衬衫被汗水浸湿粘上皮肤，头发黏糊糊地贴在额头上，让他快要喘不过气。  
  
父亲大多数时间都在猎魔，每次都好几个星期不回家，一回来也会想方设法地逃避他们。Sam不知道父亲是不是因为于心有愧，没法面对Dean，不过不管原因是否如此，他也理应这么觉得。  
  
距离Dean的二十一岁生日已经过去了六个月，但他仍然为能够在酒吧里用他的真身份证而兴奋不已。Sam搞不懂他：他明明从十六岁就只用假身份证了。他用这一点来讽刺Dean，为的就是激怒Dean，让他们俩都得以释放对这个世界长期积累的怒气。最后，他们总是会大打一架，在客厅里扭打在一起——最为难忘的是，有一次，他们竟然用小铲当做武器！  
  
之后，他们细数身上的伤痕，顿时便觉得一切都好转了起来，至少总算能够平静地直视对方，不至于犯下弑杀兄弟的重罪。之后，Dean又会找个最近的酒吧晃荡，然后一切又回到了原点。  
  
有时候，Sam会跟着他一起去。不过，他对此并不热衷。他的身子细长，瘦得皮包骨，胳膊似乎只剩骨头，看上去极其不协调。不过，他已经有了一米九的个子，而且比他看上去要强壮得多。所以，虽然Dean常常嘲笑他像个格格不入的小屁孩，他还是很容易就能骗过酒吧服务员的眼睛，要到酒喝。但是，他总是坐在一个角落里，看着Dean和别人调情。他终究没能摆脱掉那个粘人的小弟弟的德性，因为没能得到哥哥全部的关注而丧气。  
  
大多数时候，Dean回家时都是一身酒气，带着女人的香水味和浓郁的性爱气息。他每次都回来得很早，“Sam不能一个人呆在家里”八成已经成了他们的家训。如果要给Dean下个定义，那他就是父亲惟命是从的小士兵。这一次，他们住在不同的房间里，但是Sam仍能听见Dean回家的动静。Sam会故意在门口放一把椅子，在黑漆漆的环境里，Dean总是会被绊倒。如果Dean喝得烂醉，Sam便能听见Dean在门边压低声音的喘气，“操。”然后，他躲在被窝里偷笑，为自己卑劣的报复把戏得手而沾沾自喜。    
  
七月初，父亲外出猎魔，只带了Sam一个人。在Sam的记忆中，那是他第一次听见Dean对父亲提高嗓门说话。Sam不知道自己更为哪件事生气：是因为父亲从来只在需要他帮忙的时候才和他说话，还是Dean没有言说的对于Sam取代他在家庭中位置的恐惧？  
  
“别担心，Dean，我一点也没打算抢走你爸爸没头脑小跟班的位置，”Sam明摆着是要戳Dean的痛处，而看着Dean哑口无言的反应，他知道他成功了。  
  
“去你的。”Dean开口道，接着他把手里的枪扔到了桌上，离开了房间。至此，他不再为让Sam远离猎魔的危险做无谓的抗争。  
  
出发后，他才和父亲在一辆车里独处了两个小时，就开始真切地思念起Dean来。他们之间只剩沉默在蔓延，而哪怕他们真的破天荒地开始说话，最后也必然会吵起来。他以前从来没意识到，他们俩有多需要Dean在中间作调和剂。  
  
两天后，他们终于回了家。Dean面色焦急，手里拿着一只烟——除了十四岁那年为了扮酷而抽烟之后，他就再也没有碰过这玩意。他的脸色很差，看上去像是自从Sam和父亲离开后就再没合过眼。现在才刚到下午，房间里因为长期没有开窗子而弥漫着腐臭气味。  
  
“他妈的，终于！”Dean看见他们进门时，粗声咒骂道。父亲只是虚弱地说了句“文明点，小子”，就整个身子瘫倒在了床上。  
  
Sam倒在Dean对面的椅子上，长长地出了口气，将Dean手里的烟给夺了过来，猛吸一口，然后剧烈地咳嗽，像是要把肺给咳出来。他把烟扔进Dean身旁的空啤酒罐里，探头一看，里边已经有五个烟蒂。  
  
“你的口气糟透了。”五分钟后，Sam终于开口。他的额头上多了道伤疤，他感觉得到血正从他的脸上滴落，不过他一点也不想理会。  
  
“我知道。”Dean说。  
  
“别再抽烟。”  
  
“好。”  
  
Dean站了起来，攫住Sam的手腕，将他拖进浴室，然后一只手搀扶着让他坐在浴池边缘，另一只手在急救箱里摸索。Sam一动不动地坐在原地，双手夹在膝盖里，任由Dean照料自己。  
  
Dean为他消毒时，他痛得嘶嘶直叫，Dean嘲笑他，“你这长不大的小孩”，Sam笑了起来。其实，他只需要一张蝶形创口贴就好。  
  
浴室的墙白得不正常，Sam猜想，这估计是拜前一位洁癖住客所赐。这些墙让他想起那天躺在医院病床上的Dean，也是被这样的煞白所包围着。Dean坐在他的身边，彼此相伴，一言不发，感受着对方的温度，就这么维持了很长一顿时间。  
  
“我讨厌这样的生活，真的，”Sam说。而Dean回答，“我知道，Sammy，我知道的。”  
  
他们离开旅馆时，外边已是一片漆黑。  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Sam喜欢时不时地钻进Dean的床里，感觉自己又回到了童年时代。他的手放进Dean的衬衫里，抚摸着他腹部那道粉红的伤疤。接着，他感觉到Dean在自己的抚摸下醒来，轻声咒骂，神色惊讶。  
  
“天哪，Sam。我没事，好吗？快去睡了。”他睡意朦胧地说。Sam只是点点头，没有移动。  
  
过了一会，Dean叹口气，挪到一边去为Sam腾出空间。通常，Sam的大拇指还按压在Dean的伤口上，他就睡着了。他一遍遍地来回抚摸那个伤口，好像他想要用自己的手指将它擦干净。他们挤在一个床上很热，早上起来身上总是黏黏的，沾满汗水，不过他们还是照常无妨。有Sam在旁边，Dean会睡得好一些，一直以来都是如此。Sam知道，Dean不喜欢和Sam分开房间睡觉：他害怕Sam不在他的视线范围内。  
  
Sam在Dean出院后，第五次爬上了他的床。他轻语，“对不起。”然后，他将手指按上了Dean的伤疤。  
  
Dean半梦半醒地呢喃，“对不起什么？你没什么需要道歉的，Sammy。”Sam心痛地咬紧牙关。他知道错的不是他，而是这该死的生活。他厌倦了像这样周而复始地过着这种生活，一次又一次地与死神侥幸擦肩。  
  
黑暗中，他只能凭借劣质窗帘里透过的一丝细微的光束依稀看见Dean的轮廓。他双肘支着床，立起身子凝视着Dean的脸。Dean半眯着眼睛，微微张嘴，一头雾水地看着他。在漆黑的环境里，他脸颊上那一丛雀斑格外显眼——在一个月前，那些雀斑才刚被Dean的血迹浸染。  
  
他侧下身子，吻上了Dean的唇。他倾注了所有的精力，因为他一向不喜欢马马虎虎。他的心跳开始飘忽不定，接着，他含住Dean的下嘴唇，轻轻地吮吸。Dean开始喘息，然后立刻将Sam推开，翻身下床，头也不回地离开。  
  
Sam平躺在床上，胳膊搭在眼睛上，感觉双颊像是有火在烧。他多想大声尖叫。就这样，他渐渐地睡着了。当他醒来时，他还躺在Dean的床上，身上包裹这Dean的被单，四周到处都是Dean的味道。  
  
Dean睡在沙发上。到了早上，出于报复，Sam狠狠地踢了沙发一脚，然后在原地逗留了一会，直到听到Dean惊讶的喊叫后，才声势浩大地砸上门，往市中心的方向走去。  
  
到了市中心后，他才发现他没什么要买的。他买了一大包M&M的花生豆，把所有绿色的挑出来先吃完——那是Dean的最爱。他躺在公园的长椅上，透过遮挡的枝桠看着狭窄的天空。他试图忘记Dean在自己身下的感觉，可是他做不到。  
  
他步行了五公里，终于回到了家。他看见Dean在后院里射击易拉罐。Dean二话不说，递给他一把枪，然后，他们开始练习射击，一练就是一整晚，彼此之间没有说一句话。  
  
父亲注意到了他们的异常，并且批评他们，说他们不应该吵架。但是，他的全部心思都在为下一次猎魔做调查上，所以也没有再多说什么。Dean一如既往木讷而顺从地回答，“是，长官。”Sam鄙夷地摇头，给了他一个白眼，但还是把那句讽刺的“你真是温驯”咽进了肚子里。此时此刻，他就是想要伤害Dean，想得直牙痒。  
  
又过了两天，吃完早餐后，Dean将他压在橱柜上，两只手分别放在Sam的两片臀瓣，身子不停地向他接近，直到他们的呼吸交织在一起。在离Sam的脸只有一寸距离的时候，他停了下来，然后一动不动地注视着他。Sam被这突如其来的停顿弄得愣了神，过了好久才意识过来，Dean是想要让他采取主动——或者说，是需要他采取主动。他才刚刚开始俯下身子，Dean已经等不及地向他靠拢，身子上倾，已经启开的唇在Sam的头还没完全低下时，便和他的交叠在了一起。  
  
Dean的嘴里仍然带有脆谷乐燕麦片的味道——正是因为这个小小的细节，让这一切更显真实；也是因此，Sam不住地喘息，胳膊环绕住Dean的脖子，将他向自己拉近。这感觉很别扭，因为他的个子比Dean高。不过，考虑到现在Dean的舌头正在他的嘴里，他并不在意那些。Dean一只手贴在他的脸上，大拇指扶住他的下颚；另一只手紧紧抓住Sam臀部处的衣摆。  
  
Sam的身子略微地后倾，然后疑惑地叫了一声Dean的名字。Dean继续亲吻他。那吻充斥着近乎绝望的渴求，Sam一下子什么都明白了。一时间，他们试着朝不同的方向移动，于是两个人都踉踉跄跄地倒在了地板上，身子仍然交缠在一起。他们开始大笑，然后继续接吻，分享着彼此的呼吸。  
  
之后，他们都没有再提这件事。从某种角度上说，这样更好：这个只属于他们彼此的小秘密应该永久密封在只属于他们的世界里。父亲外出了好几个星期，所以他们有了完全的自由。他们仿佛置身于一片广阔无垠的旷野里，天空澄澈明净，没有一丝阴影。  
  
夏天渐渐来临，整个世界像是被漂白了一样，阳光无比恶毒，暴风雨时不时席卷，草坪都被折腾得没了生命力，狗躲在阴凉处，耷拉着舌头大口地喘气。黄昏时分，他们买了一些棒冰，坐在Impala的车前盖上，对着彼此伸出被染得红蓝交加、泛着几分紫色的舌头。一切都很甜，好像这个七月只属于他们两个人。  
  
他们之间这种说不清道不明的东西，竟让Sam感到如此自然，好像已经历经了许多年岁。之后回想起来，Sam才觉得，这一切来得太迟。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
一旦开始，他们似乎就停不下来。  
  
他们总是喜欢在大半夜的时候洗衣服，大多数时候会在汽车旅馆狭小的洗衣房里，石英灯黯淡的光线照在他们脸上。他们脸上泛着绿光，看上去阴森森的。他们嬉戏打闹，把袜子扔到对方的脑袋上。Dean坐在正在运作中的洗衣机上方，Sam顺势站进他的两腿之间，亲吻着他，两个人仍然止不住欢笑。现在的他们看上去一样高。  
  
接着，他们身子终于贴紧身子，毫无章法地胡乱亲吻起来，连出声的工夫都腾不出来。Sam刚刚想要呼唤Dean的名字，就被呛得说不出话。他多想像是吟诵一曲咏叹调一般，一次又一次地叫着Dean的名字。不过，他没有这么做，只是将他冰凉的赤脚盘上Dean的小腿，不知不觉地睡着了。  
  
有一次，他们还在赶路，Sam将Dean一把拽入路边餐厅的洗手间，将他压在墙上为他口交，然后又回到座位上。父亲坐在那里等待，而他的舌尖仍然残留着Dean的味道。吃饭时，Dean全程目光迷糊。Sam用自己的膝盖去摩擦Dean的，每一次，Dean的脸都会害羞得发红。Sam的内心洋溢着快乐，血脉贲张，脸上的笑容怎么也收不起来。  
  
两周后，Dean在Sam高中警卫室里为他手淫，作为回报。之后，Dean带着血红的嘴唇从警卫室里昂头挺胸地走了出去，那模样看上去，就像Dean是这里的主人。他路过的时候，听到一群女生的窃窃私语：她们都在猜测他到底是谁。Sam好像一下子又回到了从前：他是一年级新生，而Dean已经在毕业年级，每个女生都为他神魂颠倒。在那段时间里，Sam对于Dean来说仅仅是个小弟弟，对于Sam来说，那种苦涩仍然无法忘却——尽管在不到十分钟之前，Dean才刚刚贴在他的脖颈上忘情地呻吟。  
  
这一件事，就和他们以前一起做过的其他事一样，总是在比拼，总是希望能比对方做得更好。  
  
只是，这一次，他们比以前赌得更大。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
一晃就是半年，可是似乎什么都没有变。  
  
Sam多了两条新的伤疤，Dean多了四条。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Sam放学回家后，Dean正在看电视。这个月他在唱片店里打工，不过今天正好轮到他休息。Dean喜欢哪个地方，因为在那里，他可以整天没完没了地放Led Zeppelin的音乐。经理非常喜欢他，因为在他到来之间，店里还从来没有过这么多顾客，特别是女性群体。  
  
Sam扑通一声，一屁股坐在Dean旁边的沙发上，将他背包随手扔在脚边。Dean心不在焉地嘟哝一声，向他打招呼，不过看上去压根就没在意他的存在。Sam无力地身子下沉，瘫坐在沙发上。他想要起身去拿片阿司匹林，但是连动都懒得动。  
  
每隔大概三点五秒的时间，Dean就切换一次频道。“你知道的，”Sam说，“不管你把这些无聊的电视频道翻多少遍，都不会找到免费的色情片的，老兄。”  
  
“这可说不准，Sammy，说不定真的有奇迹发生。”Dean的手指仍然没有停止按动。突然，屏幕上真的出现了几个裸露的乳头。  
  
“我的天哪！”Sam惊讶得合不拢嘴。Dean喜悦得高声呐喊。  
  
“看到了吧？我跟你说过什么？你得有点信念，Sam。”  
  
“对什么有信念？强大的色情片之力？”屏幕里，一个捆绑着假阳具的金发女郎正在操着另一个深色皮肤的女人。  
  
“就是这样，老兄。”  
  
电视里的场景一幕幕地变化，接着，屏幕里出现了一个女人，正在给一个脸都没有露的男人口交。“嘿，说不定你还可以学到点新的技巧，Sammy，你懂的，提高下你的技术。”Dean说道，嘴角扬起一丝坏笑。  
  
“噢，去你的。”Sam说。Dean笑了起来，接着把头转了回去。  
  
Sam将自己的身子砸向Dean，缓慢地上移，直到亲吻上他的嘴唇。他能感觉到，Dean与自己紧贴的嘴唇仍然没有收敛起笑容。他用力地将Dean向后退，直到Dean整个身子完完全全地躺倒在沙发上，而Sam差不多已经完全压在了他的身上，一只脚在沙发边缘晃荡。Dean轻咬他的嘴唇，手伸进Sam的衬衫衣摆，扶住他的臀部。他们的身躯紧密地摩擦移动，两个人都低声呻吟，与电视里不时传来的呻吟声交织在一起。  
  
过了一会，父亲回家了。Sam正驼着背坐在椅子上看书，Dean正在做通心粉。他们争着要吃从冰箱里拿出来的最后一块香草布丁，最后，Dean输了，不服气地从桌子底下狠踢Sam的小腿——Dean总是出剪刀，这又怪不了Sam。父亲小声警告，“你们俩！”接着，他们立马停止了桌下的打闹。Sam一边享受勺里的布丁，一边惬意地闭上眼睛，矫揉做作地发出陶醉的声响，大声惊叹这布丁有多么美味。Dean只是狠狠地瞪着他。  
  
这看上去像是个再正常不过的家庭画面：他们三个人坐下来一起吃晚饭，聊着他们一天的生活。然而，Sam的手上Dean的味道仍然没有挥散干净，而他却为此感到血脉贲张。这样的念头让他心里暗生恐惧。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dean发现了Sam的SAT备考手册。Sam正坐在桌边准备三明治，Dean砰地一声将手册砸在桌子上，然后他们四目相对，过了很久，没有一个人打破沉默。最后，Dean去了客厅，开始每周一次的武器清洗工作，而Sam留在原处，继续向面包片上涂抹花生酱。  
  
晚饭过后，Dean开口，“只是，以后不要再有事瞒着我，可以吗？”Sam点点头。这件事就算是结束了。  
  
他们再也没有提过这件事。不过，Sam已经开始光明正大地在饭桌上做模拟题了，有时候，Dean还会为他计时。Dean偶尔会给他几句鼓励，Sam只是听着，从来不奢求更多。因为他知道，在Dean的心里，Sam只是一时兴起：他只是想去撞撞南墙，然后才知道该回头，之后，他就会死心塌地地接受Winchester家暗无天日的生活方式。对于Dean来说，一切仅仅如此。  
  
可是，Sam终究没能信守承诺。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Dean仍然和女人上床。Sam也一样——只要他有机会去了解一个女人，并且对她心生好感。不过他多么努力，似乎都没办法把性和爱分割开来。在俄克拉荷马州，他认识了Lucy，她扎着金黄色的马尾，嘴唇火辣，喜欢看功夫片；在华盛顿，他认识了Stephanie，她涂着厚重的眼影，双手灵巧，做题时喜欢咬铅笔。他不知道Dean具体和多少女人上过床，他也不想知道。  
  
在爱达荷州时，他还遇到了David；他有着闪眼的灿烂微笑，心思活络，对美国航天局有着痴迷的热爱。那一次棒得让他无法忘怀，美中不足的是，他在已经发出“D”的音后，差一点收不回嘴。叫成了其他的名字。  
  
他和Dean在桌下挑逗地蹭着脚，一会又变成了互踢小腿。这并不是什么了不起的事，只是一个专属于他们的平凡瞬间，如同呼吸一般，简单而随意。  
  
他把所有的心思都投入这件毫无意义的事情里去。这样，他就不会一直想着，乘上大巴车离开这座城，摆脱父亲走火入魔的复仇事业，与过去的生活一刀两断。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
那是个星期四，Dean去Sam的学校接他。他身着皮衣皮裤，对经过他的所有漂亮姑娘投以微笑。Sam上车后，Dean只说，他们可以趁现在休息休息。在过去的四个星期里，他们都在猎魔。Sam对于这个想法双手赞成。  
  
他们去了电影院，选了一部非常白痴的影片。他们一看到屏幕里那假得不能再假的怪物对周围的人一阵虐杀时，就开始向它扔爆米花，这种情况还发生了许多次。他们在座位上亲热，身后一位老妇人被吓得离开了影厅。然后，他们大笑起来，更加肆无忌惮地吐槽起这部影片。  
  
屏幕里，怪物正在一片丛林里追赶一个女孩。与此同时，Sam的手开始揉弄起Dean的阴|茎。Dean的头猛地转向他，吻上Sam张开的嘴，呻吟出声。Sam的手上仍然沾着爆米花的糖浆。  
  
一天之后，他们便成了怪物在丛林里追赶的对象。他们把自己当做诱饵。Sam讨厌哥哥完全没有质问，甚至连想也不想，就把自己的生命完全寄托于父亲身上，盲目地相信父亲一定能够把他们救出来；他更加讨厌的是，Dean之后甚至会真的置自己的生命于不顾。Sam相信自己的哥哥，愿意把自己的性命交到他的手里；可是对于父亲，情况却并非如此。  
  
他们连续跑了二十分钟，Sam已经上气不接下气，精疲力竭地大口喘气，硬撑着不让自己倒下。他的脸上已经被低处的枝桠划破了三道深深的口。哪怕长时间奔跑，他仍然感觉冷得刺骨。科罗拉多州无比寒冷，与其说是冬天，倒不如说是又一次冰川时期。在他身后，那只全身乌黑的怪物狗仍在追赶他们，它高声嚎叫，将经过的树一一撞到，声势惊天动地，令Sam毛骨悚然。  
  
“他妈的，”Sam说。此时此刻，他已经感觉不到脚趾的存在了。他不想再等父亲，而是飞快地转过身去，对着树丛间的黑暗处举起了枪，瞄准起来。  
  
“你在——Sammy，你他妈在干什么？”Dean终于意识到Sam停下了跑步，于是小声叫喊。然而，就在这时，Dean还没来得及就Sam拽过来，那只黑色的怪物狗便一跃而起，朝Sam扑了过来。  
  
Sam丝毫没有犹豫，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下，就对着怪物扣动了扳机。怪物还没落地，子弹就精准地射中了它的心脏。怪物痛苦地吠叫，凭借着惯性向前飞出，直直扑在了Sam的身上。Sam被怪物的尸体死沉沉地压在冰冷的土地上，胸口上承担着三百多磅的重量。  
  
Dean向他飞奔过来，呼唤着他的名字。他费了好大劲，终于把Sam身上那堆东西给推了下去，然后还对它补开了一枪。Sam咳嗽起来，尽量平复呼吸；Dean的手在他的脸上四处摸索，确认他有没有受伤。  
  
“你这白痴！”终于，Dean破口大骂。他的手扯着Sam的肩膀，用力地摇晃他。Sam觉得脑袋一阵眩晕。“天哪，Sam，你他妈到底在想些什么？”  
  
“我都要冷死了，”Sam回答，话一出口就隐约地意识到，自己听起来有多么孩子气。Dean叹了口气，额头紧贴Sam的肩膀。Sam感觉到Dean仍因余悸而颤抖，“我当时没想清楚，可以了吗？对不起。”  
  
Dean将他推开，站了起来，然后把Sam也给拉了起来。他的面色阴沉，双眉紧蹙，“我们不单干这档事是有原因的，Sam，你最好把这一点刻进你不开窍的脑子里，以免你笨手笨脚地把我们都给害死，懂了吗？”Dean几乎是唾沫横飞。他转过身去，踢了一脚那条黑狗的尸体，然后把它摆好位置，准备撒盐烧掉。Sam只是睁大眼睛呆呆地看着Dean。  
  
他无比确定，自己做了正确的事。可是，他仍然没能摆脱掉六岁时自己的影子：对于那个小男孩，哥哥的认可比世界上的一切都更重要；而看着Dean像现在这样背对着他，Sam心如刀绞，愤怒和恐惧在他心里盘旋。他觉得自己快要承受不住这一切，这些情绪像是要将他整个人炸裂开来。他什么也没说，只是从Dean冰冷的手掌上接过火柴，自己动手点燃尸体，眼看着它烧成灰烬。Dean给父亲打电话，告诉他任务已经完成了。  
  
回到汽车旅馆后，父亲对他暴怒斥责，可这却比不上Dean无声的怪罪让他心痛。那一晚，他和Dean睡在同一张床上。他在黑暗里摸索着Dean的嘴，然后近乎绝望地亲吻他，丝毫不在意父亲正睡在一张床上。他继续着亲吻，直到Dean终于屈服，开始回吻他，像是原谅了之前发生的一切。  
  
他只觉得心痛，因为他这才意识到，他有多么需要Dean的认可。   
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
那天，Sam接到了斯坦福大学的录取通知书。他从Impala后座底下搜寻良久，终于找到了Dean以备不时之需放置在那儿的几瓶廉价威士忌。  
  
他向前走了很久，终于到了小镇的另一头，倚坐在一条小溪边，一个人往肚子里灌酒。他将牛仔裤裤脚卷到小腿处，脚在溪里淌着水，那份录取通知书就藏在他的上衣口袋里，稍有动静就会沙沙作响。现在已是三月初，空气清新醉人，到处弥漫着盎然的生机，但却和他此时的心情相去甚远。  
  
三个小时后，Dean找到了他——不管何时何地，Dean总是能找到他。  
  
“年纪轻轻就愁眉苦脸的，不觉得有点太早了吗？”Dean一边说着，一边伸出脚用鞋尖轻轻推搡他的腰。  
  
现在这个天气，已经热得穿不得外套了，不过Dean身上还是披着他最喜欢的那件皮夹克，把双手揣在口袋里。Sam抬起头看向他，太阳光直直地打在Dean的后脑勺上，他的脸格外明亮，五官轮廓清晰无比。Sam使劲地眯起眼睛，想要看清眼前的面孔，眼眶被刺激地生疼。  
  
“你现在该在学校呆着，”Dean在Sam的身边坐下，一把从Sam手里将喝得几乎一滴不剩的酒瓶抓了过来，大口往嘴里送。  
  
“我知道。”Sam说。他现在应该在上微积分课。然而这一次，他一点也不因逃课而内疚。  
  
“所以，怎么回事？”Dean问道，他的声音里努力掩饰着担心的痕迹。Sam的眼珠在眼眶里犹豫地打着转。  
  
“没什么。只是……反正就是没什么，Dean。”最后，Sam叹了口气，抬起手来扶住额头，胸口顿时便感受到口袋里信封角的刺痛。他想要把啤酒瓶从Dean的手里夺回来，Dean却把他推开，喝得迷迷糊糊的Sam差点一个趔趄摔个狗吃屎。“Ouch！”他大喊出声，Dean哈哈大笑。  
  
“你想过要过不一样的生活吗？你知道的，就是住在一栋真正属于你自己的房子里，再也不用去猎魔，也不需要再打靶、训练？”过了一会，Sam终于清醒了一些，他开口问道。他想说，“和我一起离开。”可是，他却始终开不了口。  
  
“我为什么要想？”Dean说。Sam听得出Dean是认真的。“我承认，这份工作的确有让人不爽的地方，但是总的来说还是不错的，不仅刺激，而且还可以帮助别人，”Dean耸耸肩，“此外，你知道的，公路餐厅里的女服务员一直是我的心头大好。”说完后，他的嘴角挂上一个微笑。那样的微笑原本应是如阳光般和煦，而此时，Sam却只觉得心如刀绞。  
  
这是第一次，Sam意识到Dean是一个独立的、活生生的人，而不是他的延伸和附属。他意识到，他不可能让Dean和他一起走。他的心里涌起一丝苦涩。  
  
尽管Sam现在已经比他高出了七厘米，他仍然能够把Sam一把扛上背，就这样将他背回家。Sam怎么也想不通，他哥哥怎么就能这么强壮。他坚持声称自己完全可以自己走回去——好吧，基本上可以，就是走不太稳。  
  
Sam将脸埋进哥哥的后背，感受着Dean肌肉的活动。仅此一次，他放任自己紧紧地抱住Dean的身体。回去的路上，谁也没有说话。Dean咬着牙，不让Sam看出自己的劳累；然而，Sam的衣服早已被Dean的汗水浸湿。如果Sam闭上眼睛，他就能假装自己仍然是五岁时那个无忧无虑的小孩，将哥哥当作大英雄一样崇拜，对于黑暗角落里的一切邪恶生物一无所知。  
  
Dean从来都不知道，就是在那一天，Sam终于决定了离开。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
在这之后，他们之间的拳击搏斗多了几分敌对，每一个动作里都隐约可见冰冷的恨意，好像Dean已经可以感觉到，Sam在与他渐行渐远。  
  
Sam讨厌像这样，他们之间能够共处的时光已经进入倒计时了，而他仍然抱着一丝愚蠢的妄想，希望他们都快乐地度过这最后的日子，让每一个时刻变得难忘。然而，他们之间的争吵却一直没有停过。他们会为了芝麻大点的蠢事而彼此敌对，接着，他们用粗暴的性爱来发泄愤怒；事后，他们冷目对视，相看无言。  
  
三月的某一天，他们行进到阿肯色州与路易斯安那州的交界处——那里有太多传说中的鬼，连真正的鬼魂都显得黯然失色了。Sam爬进Dean的被窝里，Dean吓得猛然张开了眼，差点把Sam直接推到地板上。  
  
“让我来。”Sam对着Dean的耳朵轻语，Dean的呼吸立马开始变得急促。  
  
他们交缠着身体，温暖的热气在他们四周萦绕，粘稠的汗水依附在他们相叠的肉体上，血液在血管里剧烈地冲撞。Dean啮咬着Sam的脖子，Sam将Dean用力地压在床垫上，快速而绝望地抽插。Dean用手扶住Sam的头，指甲攫住他的发丝，他们咬住彼此的嘴唇，不让对方发出声音，可Sam还是忍不住连声地呼唤Dean的名字。  
  
然后，他们双额相贴，时而亲吻，时而一同呼吸，终于一起射了出来。Sam用他的手掌感受着Dean的心跳，他在Dean射精的时候一次次地数着Dean的心跳，想要把那种感觉永远地印入脑子里。  
  
之后，他们继续接吻。这样，他们就什么都不用说，而Sam从未觉得有那个时候像现在一样，和Dean如此接近。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Sam记得在他们在Pastor Jim的小木屋里度过的那些冬天：他们在漫天大雪里嬉戏玩耍，一起堆雪娃娃——不过，他们从来没有这么叫过它。哪怕才十岁，Dean也坚决要和这些小孩子家的东西撇清关系。他记得放春假时，他们在Bobby家里学习拉丁文，为了练习连日常说话也时不时掺上几句。他记得他们第一次在太平洋里游泳，在大西洋畔看日出。他记得父亲在开车去猎魔的路上，还一边抽查他历史题。  
  
他记得在佛罗里达州的那场暴风雨，他和Dean共撑一把雨伞；他记得在狂欢节上，父亲为他买来棉花糖，一边大笑一边安慰他不要担心，他绝不会让小丑伤害他；他记得八岁的时候，偷偷地爱恋上了他的一位老师，他送了她一朵水仙花，脸红得快要烧起来；他记得为了看《星球大战》熬到深夜。往更近一点说，他记得在俄勒冈州时，他将Dean的身子压在树干上，亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，那天的天空里飘着云，空气沁人心脾般的美好。  
  
四岁的时候，他决定，他要成为一名宇航员。他用硬纸盒做了架飞船，吵着闹着要让Dean打扮成凶神恶煞的外星人，然后让自己把他给消灭掉。Dean对他嘲讽地翻了个白眼，但是还是顺着他的意思来。父亲还不知道从哪里弄到个摩托车头盔，他用锡箔纸把头盔给包裹了一圈，送给Sam作为礼物。  
  
六岁的时候，他决定，他要成为Dean。  
  
十六岁的时候，他决定，他要Dean，然后成为他自己。  
  
不知道为什么，意识到他过去的生活仍然有美好的片段，仍然有欢声笑语，他越来越没法和过去说再见。接着，他想到了那些无眠的深夜，他苦苦地等候他的家人浑身是血地从猎魔行动中逃生；他想到了他过去种种受过的怕、挨过的饿、受过的伤、流过的血；他想到他的父亲看不到尽头的疯狂执念；他想到哥哥对待周遭一切的逆来顺受。然后，他再次坚定了他的决心。  
  
大多数时候，他都尽量地阻断思绪，让自己什么都想不起。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
四月，他们念咒驱逐了一个恶魔。这仅仅是Sam这一生中见过的第三个恶魔。哪怕已经被困在盐圈里了，那家伙仍然对着Sam趾高气昂，一脸奸笑。不知为何，它的注意力全在Sam一个人身上。  
  
“Sam Winchester，”那家伙慢条斯理地开口，声音低沉，令人汗毛竖起。它的嘴唇上沾满血迹，鲜血一滴滴渗进白色的衬衫里，那景象看上去令人不寒而栗。“我们一直在暗暗地观察你——我们对你有很高的期望。”  
  
一时间，三个人都因错愕而说不出话。然后，父亲把驱魔书从Sam的手里夺了过来，下巴因紧张而绷直，舌头飞快地打着转，将拉丁咒语一吐而出。恶魔开始痛苦地嚎叫，死到临头时发出一声大笑，接着便化为一缕黑烟从天花板的缝隙里钻了出去，令人心有余悸。  
  
Sam感受到父亲和哥哥对他投来锐利的目光。他只是转身去安抚盐圈里那个受了惊吓的孩子，避免和他们有任何的眼神接触。恶魔的话语仍然在他耳边萦绕。  
  
没有人知道这到底意味着什么。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
Sam十八岁生日的时候，Dean把他灌得烂醉。之前，他们三个人刚刚结束一场猎魔，还在回家路上时，Dean内心的惊慌仍未平定，血脉贲张的他借着胜利的余兴倡议说，他们三个应该一起去酒吧大饮特饮以示庆祝。  
  
他们先是赌了几把，不过这次，没有耍花招，只是单纯享受赌博的乐趣。现在，他们已经不适应这样老老实实赌博的方式了。父亲为他们三个的酒买了单，他和Dean接连着来向Sam敬酒。Sam不好意思得差点红了脸。  
  
“差不多算个成年人了，Sammy，不过对于我来说，你永远是那个丑兮兮的婴儿。”Dean说。  
  
“说得真对，不过我再怎么也比你成熟，蠢蛋。”  
  
没过多久，父亲就说夜色已深，今天差不多就到这里了。不过Sam感觉甚好，自从瞒着所有人将大学申请书寄出去后，他就再也没像现在这样轻松过了。他还想留在这里。Dean陪着他。两个小时之后，他们俩就喝得连站都站不起来了。  
  
他们又赌了几把。当地人因他们逊爆了的球技而鼓起了钱包，忍不住欢喜得叫出声来，脸都快笑开了花。“不是这样玩的，Sammy。”不知怎么搞的，Sam的球杆怎么也打不到球。Dean纠正他，然后侧向身子，调整他握杆的姿势。他的呼吸轻轻地扫过Sam的脖颈后部，Sam的身子猛然一抖。他知道，Dean一定察觉到了他的反应。  
  
Dean一手将他拽出酒吧，把他推到一面砖墙上开始亲吻他。他高耸着肩膀，双手捧住Sam的脸。Sam紧紧攫住Dean的衬衫，脚踝勾住Dean的一只腿，身子与他不停地上下摩擦。他听见Dean倒吸一口冷气时，咧开嘴笑了。Dean满嘴都是酒精味，冲得令人无法忍受。不过，Sam很清楚，他现在也比Dean好不了哪里去。所以，他什么也没说。  
  
有了酒精的作用，他们变得天不怕地不怕，动作粗鲁而急切，似乎忘了，这个世界并不只有他们两个人，任何人都可能从他们身边经过。不过，Sam已经不是未成年人了。他现在脑子里只有一个想法，那就是靠近Dean，靠近Dean，再靠近Dean，直到他们融为一体，再也分不清你我。  
  
Dean的手伸进Sam的裤裆，用手撸动着他的阴|茎。终于，Sam在Dean的手里射了出来。他的嘴唇仍然与Dean的交叠。之后，Sam隔着Dean的内裤用手包裹起他的阴|茎，不久，Dean也射了出来，从他的口型看，Sam的名字已经涌上舌尖，但他仍然没有发出声音。事后，他们的呼吸仍然久久不能平静。Dean将他们的额头凑到一起，拇指放在Sam的下颚上。  
  
“你和我，Sammy，就你和我。”他的声音里充满热诚。Sam相信他的话，他知道，他的每一个字都发自灵魂深处。  
  
Sam只是吻上他的嘴，却没有回答。他努力说服自己，这和欺骗并不是一码子事。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
仅仅两个月后，Sam就离开了。  
  
Dean驾着车送他去公交车站，一路上，两个人都沉默不言。Sam的一只眼睛被打得又青又肿。他的耳畔仍然回响着父亲对他高声的“走了就不要再回来”，以及Dean跟随他离开房子时对父亲那句轻声的“操你妈的”。  
  
他们的嘴唇都是血淋淋的。Dean嘴唇上的血是Sam的拳头打出来的——是他自己先给了Sam一拳，Sam便回击他；Sam嘴唇上的血是Dean的牙齿咬出来的——他用力地亲吻Sam，用力到Sam已经感觉不到快感，只觉得疼痛；用力到他们以前所有的吻都无法与这个的力度相比拟。  
  
他们在车里坐了半个小时，等待Sam的公车到站。车窗已经摇了下来，可是空气却仍然令人窒息的压抑。Sam觉得自己几乎不能呼吸，汗水从他的后背涔涔下流。  
  
Sam告诉Dean，他要离开的并不是他。Dean说，这一切看上去就是这样。他们今天已经无数次争吵过这个问题，耳朵都听起了茧，所以只过了几分钟，他们就没再讨论这个问题。Dean仍唤Sam为“Sammy”。Sam讨厌这个昵称，自从八岁开始就觉如此，可是今天，他让自己全心全意地享受着哥哥这样称呼自己的感觉。他有种预感，在之后的很长一段时间里，他都不会再听到这个名字了。  
  
Sam试图亲吻Dean，将他向自己拽近，可是Dean却把他推开，脸上写着无声的愤怒。然后，他们又侧过头去，看向窗外。终于，公车到站了，他们下了车，坐上了引擎盖，肩膀一下子就靠在了一起，虽然此时此刻，他们对彼此有那么深的怒意，就差一点就会你死我活地扭打在一起。Dean掏出一把刀柄上刻有保护符的小刀，塞进Sam的口袋里，眼睛直直地看着前方。他的意思很明显，“注意安全。”  
  
“去你妈的，Sam。”Dean用尽全力地吐出每一个字。这一次，他向Sam转过了头，Sam终于吻上了他的嘴，只是双唇轻轻的相碰。Dean用手攥住Sam的衣领，将Sam猛地拉近，又用力将他推开。Sam差点摔了下去。  
  
“再见了，Dean。”Sam一边用手捂住被Dean咬伤的嘴唇，一边对Dean说。他从地上拾起背包，向公车走去。Dean没有说话，一动不动地站在原地。  
  
公车离站的时候，Sam的眼睛从头到尾直视着前方。可是，仅仅过了一周，他便开始想，他多希望当时自己能够回一回头。  
  
  
  
**[FIN]**


End file.
